Girl Of Mine
by DaDiddleMouse2
Summary: one of my gfs fan fics and its better than u think


note another of my gf's fan fics  
  
Summary: Zidane hears news about a feminine genome around in Alexandria. When he finds her he's in for a bit of a surprise. Told from Rubia's Pov & Zidane's Pov. Not for Dagger X Zidane lovers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF9 characters or any Squaresoft games even though my annoying brother is close to beating FF10 and FF9.  
  
Chapter One  
Kuja's Resurrection (Rubia's POV)  
     I could hear my boots clicking against the brick-like ground. Word about me spread around quick since the day I was born. I had been walking for almost two years now, and my feet ached. I just couldn't take it anymore! I feel on the ground, gripping the bricks with my long fingers. A figure came up to me and peered down at my body.  
     "You poor thing, here let me help," the man helped me stand up on my own feet, but I almost fell on him. Well, actually I did, but I was only leaning on him, resting my head on his chest. I looked up at him, worried if he was one those guys who would kill me. he wasn't even close. He had blonde hair that was kept in a pathetic excuse of a ponytail, blue jeans with a brown belt, a blue vest and a white sleeveless shirt with a fancy collar that was held on to by a light blue ribbon. He was peering into my cloak and was looking a bit surprised.  
     "Kuja?" he asked.  
     "Who's Kuja?" I asked. He had a sigh of relief when he heard that answered.  
     "Thank God, I thought you were him by your face and hands. I have a bit of a question."  
     I backed away and looked at him with a tilted head. "Shoot."  
     "Are you the genome bi..(bitch), I mean genome girl who has something to tell Queen *said in a harsh tone* Garnet?"  
     "Yeah I am, why?"  
     "Come with me." He turned his back and walked toward the castle as I quickly followed.  
     "So, what's your name?" he asked as we were sill walking.  
     "Rubia, who's asking?" I replied/asked.  
     "Zidane, ex-husband of the damn Queen."  
     "What happened?"  
     "She thinks I'm too stuck up on my self and I'm better off stuck on the streets skirt-chasing than being with her."  
     "Ooh, what's 'skirt-chasing'?" I think I've been on the road a little too long. I don't even know some of the terms men use now.  
     "Oh, if you don't know what means, your better off like that."  
     "OK," I replied as I glanced down at the ground notching Zidane had a tail. "Where'd you get the tail?"  
     "Long story, you'd be dead by the time I finished it."  
     "Cute reply," I sarcased.  
     "Thanks," he shoot back. "Well, we're here. How 'bout I show you to your room, cute-stuff?" Did he just called me cute-stuff! Only my mother can call me that. I thought about taking off my cloak and killing him, but I realized he was just trying to cheer me  up  
Chapter Two  
Secret Love (Zidane's Pov)  
     I unlocked the door for the poor girl. At the corner of my eye I saw that she had a tight grip of her cloak. I feel sorry for her. From what I heard, two years ago she was sent from a village half way around the world to talk to Garnet. Since she was poor, she couldn't ride on anything, a chocobo, an airship, etc.  
     "I'm not goona hurt ya, you know that right?" I asked the girl.  
     "Yeah," she replied in a faint voice that reminded me of my son of bitch damn brother when he was dying.  
     "Here, how bout I stay here for a little while and keep you company till Garnet comes?"  
     "Sure, but my looks, I look like a killer."  
     "I don't care, he was my brother anyhow. That's who Kuja was."   
     "Well, that explains a lot. And to answer question, sure, I'd like to have some company."  
     She walked toward the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. She began undoing her cloak. For a second I had perverted thoughts going through my head. Like if the cloak was all she had on. I shook my head trying to get those type of things out of head. The cloak fell to the ground. My eyes were fixed on her. All I could think of was how she looked like. It's hard to put my thoughts into words. Well, just imagine Kuja, feathers in the hair & the tail, with a more feminine chest wearing a black see-through shirt (obviously no bra) with a nice mini white colored skirt that if it was any shorter, I swear you could see her ass! I couldn't get my eyes of her. She was too God damn beautiful.  
     She looked at me when I noticed she didn't have a make-up on, then she looked at the floor. " I must look horrifying to you."  
     "No, no, no, Rubia I'm a genome too OK. And your not horrifying, in fact your cute, no beautiful," I said as I walked toward her and sat down beside her. "It's OK, I know how you feel."  
     She looked at me. Now I was making a list in my head of all things that make her different from Kuja. So far I had her pale green eyes, and her huge chest. Right after I thought about that she put her head on my shoulder.  
     "So what are we goona do?"  
     "No idea whatsoever." She giggled at my answer.  
     "So, Zidane, how old are you?"  
     "Thirty-five."  
     "Really, you look way younger than that."  
     "I still look the same way I did as when I was seventeen. How old are cutie?" She might be sick of me calling her that.  
     "Eighteen."  
     I whistled, "NA, You gatta be younger than that. Your too cute."  
     "Well, I wouldn't be talking. I don't think it's right for a 35 year old to be checking a 18 year old out."  
     "EXCUSE ME!?"  
     All the sudden, Rubia leaned up kissed me right on the lips. All I could do was stare.  In fact I didn't even realize what happened at first. "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
     "I kissed you, silly boy."   
      I looked the other way, trying to block my affections. I noticed the door slowly opened, revealing Garnet.  
     "Miss Rubia, you came to discuss about your hometown."  
     "Oh yes," Rubia stood up and ran by Garnet who forgot to close the door as she left. I overheard a bit of their conversation. "You see my town is always in danger from the monsters so we need a way to block the since they killed all of our fighters so I was if you could..." The rest were murmurs. I layed on the bed with my arms wide open, to satre at the ceiling.  
     "I think I like Rubia." I blushed at the thought. 


End file.
